Sunset
by Bloodfire87
Summary: Deathfic! Short little story with Heero, a sunset, and Relena. Best to read it yourself..I'm no good at summaries. Cheers!


Author's Note: This is another deathfic, people. I'm beginning to believe that they are the only thing I can write right now. Just so you know, I wrote this when I was in English class for some extra credit that I needed badly. So if it appears a little wonky, forgive me! bows at waist Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing sigh

**Sunset **

He kept his eyes locked onto the horizon before him that was painted an exotic expanse of deep burgundies, emerald greens, golden yellows, and so deep a blue that matched the storming swirls of the tides. He couldn't take his eyes from the sight before him even as he felt his body's strength abandoning him. His knees buckled beneath him and he knelt with a thud onto the rock that was sheared off only a few feet in front of him; the only noise that escaped from his cracked and bloody lips was a grunt from the impact. He continued to fall into the dirt without any power to stop himself. His hand stretched out towards the sun being swallowed by the sea. Blood quickly soaked the grass and turned the dry dirt into an even stickier mud than usual as he laid there content to die with the dieing light. It was symbolic when people would stop to think on it, here this man, this soldier, lie dieing in the face of a dieing day's light. He would never be able to recover this day any of the long gone past days; he would simply be a nameless soldier that soon no one would remember any way.

He slowly forced his head to lift just enough to look out at the colors. His deep blue orbs that matched the sea just before a storm churned the water filled with the intense pain that engulfed his body with the small movement, but he had to watch the sun go down. He had always enjoyed them for some reason or another. He could still remember watching them on Earth the one time before the war with the one man that he had considered his father, but had never been official; a mistake that he had always regretted. His stretched out a clenched fist as a woman's face flashed across his eyes.

"Relena," he whispered, "I can't kill any more. I guess you're off the hook."

He chuckled at his own words of nonsense. He knew the first time that he threatened her that he would never be able to complete it. He could never really place what it was about her that caused his hand to stop, or what caused his heart to stop and plummet to his stomach at the mere mention of her. He hadn't known what it was back then, but he did now. He was a fool for not seeing it earlier; he loved her more than anything in the world, and now there would be no second chances with her. He wouldn't even be able to see her one last time.

He coughed violently and blood spewed from his mouth adding to the already large pool bathing his hair, shirt, and face.

"I took your advice, Odin, and look where it landed me. No it wasn't your advice, it was my own stupidity. Forgive me…Relena," his voice faded as it became harder and harder to breathe. He managed a half-hearted chuckle/cough at the faint sounds of vehicles and shouts from back behind him.

He listened to pounding of booted feet against the ground and barely registered the familiar voices that shouted his name. He couldn't stop the groan from leaving him as someone rolled him over onto his back, but the hard rock that he had been laying on just seconds ago was replaced by a pillow of someone's lap. He forced his eyes to open and found the one face that had never left him alone. His arm had some how managed to get enough strength to lift shakily to reach half way to her tear streaked face, it got half way and lost of its strength, but was rescued by a second; the hand was slim and almost delicate feeling against his broad and calloused hand. The hallo of orange light encircled the face of the young woman.

"Re…Relena, what are you doing here?" he muttered.

"Hush, now, everything's going to be alright. You're with friends now," she answered with a forced cheerful smile on her lips.

"Just because you're a politician doesn't mean that you can lie to me. I'm dieing and I know it," His body shook with deep coughs that caused even more blood to gurgle from his mouth and slither down to smear her khaki slacks.

"I refuse to let you die here, Heero Yuy. I refuse to let you die now," she informed passionately. She held onto his hand even as it slid in it from the slippery blood.

"Re-Relena, I-I have to t-tell you som-something," he whispered as his strength began to fade.

"You can tell me at the hospital once you are rested and healing," she interrupted as medics began to swarm around the two of them trying to asses the damage that he had endured.

"No, l-listen to me, n-now…I-I should have told y-you sooner, but I di-didn't; I love you, Re-Relena," he finally managed as a shock of pain caused his entire body to serge in an arch. He sucked in air through clenched teeth as his eyes stared into hers. He refused to turn his gaze from hers even as blackness crept slowly in on his vision. He clenched his hand tighter in hers.

"Oh, Heero, I already knew you did and I love you too. I love you so much, that I can't stand it. Please, fight it; I need you here with me. I need you here to share this peaceful world that you deserve to see. Please, I love you," she announced ignoring the people around them.

She watched as the corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked grin at her words, and she instantly leaned over kissing him. She tasted the blood that smeared his lips, but it didn't bother her. He was hers, that's all that she cared about.

"I always l-liked sunsets and I always fig-figured that it would be the last thing I s-saw before I d-died, but I'm g-glad it's you instead. Don't cry, Lena, not over m-me; I'm n-not worth an-anyone's tears,"

"You are; you are worth every single tear, Heero. Don't give up, please. I love you," she continued to hold his gaze as she watched his eyelids start to flutter.

"I l-love you, t-too, L-Lena; don't let me go. I'm so cold," he muttered his words fading in and out. She pulled him up higher in her lap and tighter into her arms. His body was limp in her embrace as his breathing turned shallow. His hand grasped her upper arm.

"I c-can't feel you, hold me," he muttered desperately.

"I am, Heero, oh Heero, I am," she cried harder, "I love you," she finished in a whisper.

"Always, Re-Re-lena," She stared into his eyes, but there was no more soul to them. She shook his form slightly and his hand fell limp from her arm. A deep soul releasing cry flew from her lips as she looked up to the sky. She instantly buried her face into the hollow of his shoulder as his head fell back limp towards the final act of the setting sun; the reddish-black glow shown on the face that was half concealed with his own blood. Her body shook with her sobs of heartache as his body grew cold in her arms.

"You'll never leave me, Heero Yuy; never," she whispered into his ear then left a chaste kiss to his cheek. She remained at the edge of the cliff as the sun continued to sink into the sea; she rocked back and forth while she held his body tightly to her. The only things that the medics listened to as they stood back watching their former president were the roaring waves and her steady crying. A few strands of her honey blonde hair had come loose in the search and they fanned across her alabaster face that was smeared with his blood and her tears.

"Why, why couldn't he live longer? Was it so bad that he lived through a war only to be shot when protecting me? Why did he not go to the hospital? I just don't understand," she whispered to herself as she shut her eyes sobbing.

The sun continued to set beneath the ocean's surface only deepening the emotion of utter lose and depression. The beautiful colors that she had enjoyed only yesterday would now only be reminders for her and her soldier.

Fin


End file.
